My Boyfriend is Shark?
by Akemi.C
Summary: When Yuma falls for Shark the bully in the school their feelings grow closer together. Lemon! BoyXboy SharkbaitShipping, Willshipping(for the first time ever!) and etc.
1. Chapter 1: Revealing Love

**Akemi: Hello I decided to make Sharkbait Story since theirs not enough stories in fanfic**

**Fuya: yeah its weird they had more pictures of sharkbait in tumblr**

**Akemi: Fuya...anyways this is BoyXboy contains lemon in this story and other stuff you fangirls love**

* * *

**The Story begins**

It was a Monday Afterschool like any other day..."Shark!"a boy calling out my name...it was Yuma Tsukumo

"Hey shark, Let's duel...come on you and me duel!" Yuma cheered out with a smile like always " I told you already I don't duel anymore, remember? shark acting like he doesn't care "Come on! Shark you always love dueling, please for me" Yuma smiled and wink. Shark blushed and turn his head around

".whatever" Shark walks away.

Yuma fell in love with Shark but in some way Shark seems to push Yuma away but Yuma still was there for shark no matter how much Shark hated it!

Yuma walk home from school and saw Shark alone in a bench, Yuma ran to shark

"Shark, are you okay? Why are you all alone" Yuma's worried as he gazed into Shark's eyes. Shark just stared at Yuma and then

"Its nothing I just need to get going" Shark stand up and turned away

"Wait!" Yuma grabbed shark's hand, Shark was surprised "Come over my place! My sister is in her new job so she'll be late and grandma is going to see my grandpa for the weekend, and I'll be alone...so can you?"

Shark smirked "Aw is Yuma scared of be alone" he teased Yuma

"N-No, I just thought if you're not busy you could come and visit me for once, Please shark!" Yuma says with he's puppy eyes, Shark could handle Yuma's puppy eyes "Okay, okay! I'll come just quit your crying" Yuma jumped up high all happy and hugged Shark

"Thanks shark you're the best!" Shark blushed

"yea well lets just go already" Shark said acting cool like he always does

"You got it!" Yuma smiled

* * *

**Yuma's House**

"Welcome to my house Shark" Yuma jumped again happily

"Jeez no need to get all excited" Shark getting annoyed with Yuma's happy jumping

"it's just you never came over to my place and this is your first time coming over right?" Yuma Suggested

"I guess so but why?" Suddenly Yuma get closer to shark up to his nose and said " Because your my closest friend Shark!~" Yuma smiled

Shark blushed noticing that Yuma looked like he was going to kiss him. Then Yuma didn't notice they were in a weird position and

"um...I'll just get some sandwiches for um...us to eat..uh" Yuma stuttered and ran to the kitchen

"What was...were we going to...nah!" Shark walked to around the house and found Yuma's room but then he saw a rope coming from Yuma's sealing and started climbing on it "what is this?" Shark found a photo in a shelf "Is this Yuma's parents?" shark wondering why Yuma keeps all this stuff for

"My parent gave me these stuff" Shark eyes widen and turned around and saw Yuma behind him

"Yuma! don't appear so quietly like that" Shark yelled

"Excuse me you're the one who's looking wondered at my room!" Yuma yelled back

"Okay I'm sorry but where's your parents?" Shark concerned about Yuma's family

"They've been missing when they went to a trip to the safari, My dad taught me how to be a duelist he told my to Kattobingu I didn't understand but I get it now you just have to feel the flow when dueling your opponent" Yuma looking at the picture almost wanting to cry

"Yuma...um..I...I'm...I know how you feel!" Shark exclaimed

"Shark what do you-" Shark interrupted him

"My parent had a car accident when I was little, I was their... my sister and me survived but she got hurt in her eye and became blind so..I know how you feel" Shark thinking I should have made him cry. Yuma grab shark into a hug, shark was in shock into what was happening

"I-I am happy I met you shark, I just glad your here with me shark" Yuma started crying

"Yuma...stop crying I also am glad I met you" Shark feeling embarrassed

"Shark you're so nice today why aren't you calling me an idiot or moron like you use to" Yuma blushing

Shark pushed Yuma into the wall "Is that all you think I do...I'm a bully, right? that's all I'll ever be to anyone" Shark getting angry-looking at Yuma

Yuma reached out shark's face "Shark not everyone thinks of you that way" Yuma stares at Shark

"I know this person who really likes you and thinks of you dearly but this person is too shy to say it" Yuma's face turn red

"really and who's that?" shark asked

Yuma mumbled "It's mmm" Shark getting closer to Yuma because he couldn't hear "what? I couldn't hear you? speak up!

"ITS ME! I CARE FOR YOU! Yuma screamed

Shark looks at Yuma with a surprised look an he's face "I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have said that...oh! I made sandwiches let's go and-"

Shark grabbed Yuma's chin "your joking right? what you said was a joke right?"

Yuma looking at shark confused "What are you saying shark I meant that, now stop this it's time to eat!"

"Not yet" Shark still holding Yuma's chin and leaning closer to Yuma. Without warning Shark was going to kiss Yuma and then-

Door bell ring " Yuma! Its me your sister! Can you open the door I forgot the key in the cabinet!" It was Akari coming back form her new job

"My sister came early I thought she's was going to be late today, I'm coming!" Shark still holding yuma in the wall

"Wait before you go I want to do something first" Shark leaning close to yuma and then shark started kissing yuma. Yuma was surprised that Shark feels the same about Yuma and yuma started relaxing and kissed back. Soon shark broke the kiss and left yuma in his attic room

"Yuma! Open the-" Akari sees Shark open the door and not yuma " Shark did yuma invited you here?" Akari asked

Shark walked away and said "Yeah I'm just leaving now" Shark stopped and turned " And tell yuma thanks for inviting me here, I enjoyed the company"

Then he continue walk away "Okay I guess?" Akari walked inside the house and found yuma in his attic room "Yuma, Shark said thanks for the company"

Silence came through the room and yuma said nothing just keep touching his lips

"Yuma is something wrong?" Akari worried about Yuma's silence

Yuma Smiled "It's nothing I'm just really glad I met Shark..."

Akari looking confused and said "Okay? I'll just make lunch and did you finish your homework?"

Yuma bounced up screaming "That's right! I forgot oh man! and I have a test tomorrow" Yuma being forgetful as he always does

Akari walked in the kitchen wondering. Akari's thoughts "/I wonder what Shark did to make yuma say that? whatever it is I got to find out!/"

* * *

**Akemi: How's that for the beginning, This was Chapter 1 get ready for chapter 2!**

**Fuya: that was...awkward...the sister came and then...wow...**

**Akemi: Plz REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: About the Kiss?

**Akemi: I made chapter and enjoy!~ oh and I hope you like my story on this **

**I'm akemi the one who used to have an account named YugiohShipping anyhow enjoy this story**

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Shark...kissed me...he kissed me...he kissed me..." Yuma still remember what happened between him and shark

"Shark kissed who?" Tori came and surprised Yuma "T-tori! Wahl! where did you come from?" Yuma exclaimed

"I called you out many times..you didn't hear me? and who did Shark kiss?" Tori asked.

Yuma tries to explain but no words came out of his mouth, Yuma couldn't tell tori who shark kissed because it was him who shark kissed and it was embarrassing then, Shark came driving on his motorcycle

"It's Shark? Oh! I can ask him who he kissed?!" Tori ran to shark catching up to him

"Wait tori don't you think it dangerous..to" Yuma saw Shark stop when tori came to him

He saw tori talking to shark asking him about the kiss then Shark looked at Yuma and stared at him, Yuma blushed and waved at shark

shark smirked then started driving his motorbike and drove towards Yuma

"Wait is he doing!? he's nuts! Yuma screamed out running

Shark catch up to Yuma and grab he's waist and drive him out of school. Everyone was staring at them like they were crazy!

"Shark w-what are you doing?! Yuma screamed out

"Sorry just hang on for a minute, we need to talk" Shark pulled Yuma in the motorbike

Yuma held on to shark's waist when he did he felt he's heart was pounding in a good way he love the feeling and started snuggling into shark's back. Shark didn't notice just kept on driving but then they stopped at Shark's place

"Were here!" Shark said and turned around, he saw Yuma still snuggling into shark. Shark's face became full red

"Shark...oh why are we here?...huh? shark?" Yuma looks up at shark

Shark got out of the motorbike and said "This is my place come inside, we need to talk about something.."

Yuma walked inside Sharks house but he never been to shark's house he was happy that shark invited Yuma here

"okay, what's up?" Yuma said while sitting in the couch

"You aren't nervous? are you?" Shark sitting next to Yuma closer

Yuma gets jumpy " I-I am a little nervous but you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Yeah what I did was..nothing okay...I didn't mean that just to get it clear to your head, so you don't have to worry I won't do anything" Shark said then chuckled "I'm sorry I guess I was just joking...huh?"

Yuma froze and turn to a frown then he get close to shark and said "were really playing with me? look at me in the eye and tell me you don't really mean that kiss" They stared at each other without saying a word then shark said "I...we...can't be-"

Yuma interrupted "because you know I kissed you back so it mean I like you and I want to be with you! so you really want to play with my emotion or try to hurt me like I'm nothing to you or something!? tell me, shark!" tears started flowing through Yuma's eyes

Shark thoughts "/ what am I doing I don't want to hurt Yuma again! I want to also/" Shark held Yuma's check and wiped Yuma's tears "You don't have to cry, I want to see your cute smile again Yuma and don't want to hurt you"

Yuma's eyes widen " you think my smile is cute? I thought you said my smile annoy you?" said with a surprised tone

Shark grew closer to Yuma's face " I did but I was lying because I liked you too and you know like you said "this person is too shy to tell" so I feel the same" Shark looked down in embarrassment

"Shark does this me you? and I?" Yuma was interrupted by shark because He kissed Yuma again but this time the kiss was deep, Yuma let shark's tongue dance around his lips then shark slipped his hands under Yuma's shirt

Yuma jumped in surprised "wait a minute! Shark we can't do this what if your sister comes, this is your house!"

"Yeah, so?" Shark smirking

"So we shouldn't, because then what if someone found out" Shark interrupted Yuma again by a kiss

"Shut up! You worry too much" Shark then kissed Yuma's neck "Unless your sacred?" Yuma pinned Shark down in the couch

"Don't look down on me, and I'm not scared. I'm just concern" Yuma still pinning down shark on the couch then

Shark said "What are you going to do? Now that your taking me down"

"I-I-I give up!" Shark looking confused, wondering what he meant by that

"I know this a bit too forward but I've been in love with you from the start, I mean you might think it's weird but something about you made my heart beat fast and I couldn't help myself but like you" Yuma go off of shark and sat down "I don't think that's weird..." Yuma looked at shark surprised but relieved

Shark continued " If you like me that long I can say the same but I feel for you After you and me dueled in the finals, remember?"

Yuma's thought "/ I remember shark was in control of angry and hatred by Tron/"

"So Stop your worrying and get back to that goofy face again, Kattobingu right?" Shark smiled

Yuma Blushed red "/Shark's so cute when he's smiles/ Shark um...since I confessed and you feel the same does it means were close friends?"

"No..." Shark Claimed

"huh?! but-" Yuma confused

"Your my boyfriend..." Shark turned away

Yuma eyes widen as if shark did something amazing "I'm your boyfriend..." Yuma's goofy smile came back and "KATTOBINGU!"

Shark covered Yuma's cover with he's lip "Save that for a duel" Shark winked "Now let's go back to school now

Yuma remembered "Wait shark! how are we suppose to when it's already class time!"

Shark smirking "Good point I guess today, instead of school you can go on a date with me.." he winked

Yuma's thought "/I can't believing I'm going on a date with Shark!? I'm absolutely happy right now!/"

Back in School

"Hey Tori have you seen Reginald anywhere?" Rio asked

Tori scratching her head "This morning I did it was weird your brother just took Yuma while driving he's motorbike, I mean why would he do that"

Rio chuckled "so he's finally going to tell him..." Tori confused " Rio what do you mean by that?"

Rio whispering "well you see Shark has a crush on Yuma so he's finally going to confess..."

Tori surprised "Shark...likes...Yuma..." Rio smirking "don't tell me you like Reginald?"

Tori blushed "What! no...I'm just surprised that shark's actually likes yuma, I mean he usually calls him names and-"

Rio interrupted "I know he does that because inside Reginald has a kind heart but likes to hide when it comes to feelings"

"I see well let me tell you this I know Yuma likes shark because one time in the costume party he fell asleep and was talking to he's sleep saying "shark, I love you..." Tori imitating Yuma then they both started laughing

Rio smiled "Then I guess Yuma and shark are probably on a date now! or maybe making-out or" tori interrupted "maybe you shouldn't go that far!"

Rio pouted "Okay if you like my brother so much then just say so..."

Tori screamed "I DON'T NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SHARK KASTLE!"

Everyone whispers "tori likes shark?...I didn't even know that"

"That's Reginald Kastle to you" Rio pointed out then tori face palm "/why does this irritate me?...yuma and shark are on a date/"

* * *

**Akemi: their you have it the date chapter in Next**

**Fuya: So please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm on a DATE with SHARK?

**Akemi: I'm sorry it took long I had school and making a YouTube video**

**Fuya: and she was so tired she fell asleep ...*Smirks***

**Akemi:...*confused* so lets start the story!**

* * *

Back to the Story

In The Ice Cream Shop

Yuma's thought "/I'm on a date with shark...I've been dreaming about this and it's actually happening!/"

Yuma continues licking his ice cream nervously. Shark stares at Yuma as he licks his ice cream...Shark blushes then open his mouth and said

"You know you don't have to be nervous" Shark looking at Yuma

"I-I know it's just different from what we usually do..." Yuma Blushes

Then shark notice that their was a drip of Ice cream Yuma's cheeks, then shark leans in to Yuma's face. Yuma got surprised and wonder what is shark doing?

Shark said "You have a little bit of Ice Cream on your face..."

Yuma looking at him confused "oh! I see...well then I'll just clean it off"

Shark grabbed Yuma's chin "Allow me to help you clean off" Shark licked Yuma's cheek, Yuma's eyes widen in surprised

Yuma struggled because shark couldn't stop licking Yuma's cheek...It felt really good that shark licked his face. Then shark slide his hands under Yuma's shirt but, then Yuma pushed shark away

Yuma blushed and said "shark were in public we should be doing something like this here!..."

"I see...well then how about we do it somewhere else?" As Shark said with a smirk

Yuma blushed boiled red...he jumped off his chair and grabbed sharks hand then, ran out of the ice cream shop

Yuma still holding sharks hand dragging him somewhere "Hey! Idiot! where are we going!?" Shark trying to catch up to Yuma's grip

Eventually Yuma and Shark were heading to an alley with no one around then, Shark got free from Yuma's hand and asked

"What the heck, Yuma? why are we here?" Shark scowled

Yuma glared at Shark "B-Because um...uh..." Shark began to become confused and then he notice Yuma was blushing...!

Shark became light pink "Um...Yuma...is everything alright?...I mean you look nervous?" Yuma stared at Shark with his sparkling eyes.

Shark blushed "w-well..so tell me Yuma why did you bring me here?!" Yuma was speechless, he couldn't say anything like he was too embarrassed to say what he wants.

"I-Its just...well you licked my face...and well I just want us to be alone!" Yuma said nervously

Shark looking at Yuma "Is that all you want? for us to be alone? you know, If you want us to be alone just say it theirs no shame for that...!"

Yuma looked at Shark surprised "B-BAKA! I MEANT I WANT YOU AND ME T-TO...be...alone...BUT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN! IT'S JUST TOO EMBARRASSING TO SAY IT IN A PUBLIC STORE...BAKA!" Yuma screamed

Shark eyes widen, Now he understand what Yuma desires. Shark they grabbed Yuma and pulled him into a kiss, Yuma then kissed Shark back and they both couldn't stop making out...but, sadly they stop kissing to breathe

Yuma was tired from the kiss and said "S-S-Shark..." Shark looked at Yuma and said "What?..."

Yuma then hugged shark and asked "Can we...go...to your place..."

Shark said "My place?..."

Yuma blushed "I mean...if we do it...here someone might...see us..." while Yuma said that he covered his face in embarrassment

Shark smirk then he chuckled "Do you really need me that desperately...?" as he smiled, Yuma look at shark with annoyance and said "Your so mean!"

Shark smiled again and said "Baka...I was only kidding, okay let's go.." Shark grab Yuma's hand and walk out of the alley they were in

Yuma stared at shark asking "Shark? where are we heading to?" Shark looked at Yuma "Didn't you say we should head to my place besides I can't help myself"

Yuma wondering and asked again "What do you mean "you can't help yourself?" As Shark was walking he said "Because your really cute when you blushed and ask me if we could go to my place so, I just really love you when your, you" Yuma stared at shark and started blushing but, he felt happy Shark said those words made him feel like to shout out 'Kattobingu.' But he choose not too.

Rio wasn't back from school yet, as soon as they arrived in Shark's place. Shark and Yuma started kissing and touching each other then shark, pushed Yuma into the bed with a kiss then, Shark started rubbing Yuma's chest and Yuma moaned. And all you can hear where moans coming from Yuma in shark's room. Shark kissing the boy's neck and giving him a hick ...

Then Yuma screamed "Wait! you can't do that shark!" then shark asked "Why?...you didn't like that" he's says as he licked his chest

Yuma moaned and said "Be...cause...then...my sister...might...find out...ah...ah!" Shark stares at Yuma

Shark said "I don't care about that! ...right now what I'm really focused on...is you" he kissed Yuma again then started touching him

Yuma yelled out a moan and whispers to shark's ear "Sh-Reginald..." Shark was surprised Yuma never say his real name then Yuma said "can...you...um...be...inside me..." he said as he turn red in embarrassment.

Shark laughed "you know you don't have to be embarrassed about it!..."

Yuma scowled "Baka! I'm not use to say...that...I mean I always wanted to...do this with you...but.." Shark kissed Yuma's cheek then he starts removing Yuma's shirt and said "Not yet, Baka! but be patient..."

Yuma get's nervous and started blushing "Wh-what are ...you doing?!" Shark looks at Yuma and said "didn't you said you wanted to do it?" Yuma replied "I did but-!" Shark interrupted Yuma by flicking Yuma's nipple around

Yuma moans "Ah...Reginald...ah...ah...ah!" Shark smirked "what not enough?...maybe...should do this..." says as he reach inside Yuma's pants then, Shark asked "how about this? does it feel good?"

Yuma screamed "does...it feels ...good...ah!"

Outside of the house came RIO!?

Rio said "I wonder if Reginald is here yet?...what do you think tori?" Tori said "Well, he's probably still on the date with Yuma? or-" Then they heard a noise

Tori asked "Wh-What was that?!" Rio said "Maybe! It's a burglar who broke into my house!" Rio open the door gently then, Shark heard a door open from downstairs

Shark eyes widen and whispers "Dang it my sister!" Yuma gasp quietly "Wh-What are we going to do?" Shark exclaimed "We have to hide, follow me!" they both went inside the big closet in his room

Rio busted into Shark's room holding a bat "who's in here?" Tori with a frying pan and said "Funny so a second I thought I heard Yuma's voice?"

Rio said with pride "That's crazy! why would Yuma be in my brother's room?" both here a creak

Tori shouted "What was that?!" Rio walked in front of the closet "I wonder?" rio reaches out to the closet door and...

* * *

**Akemi: Okay! stopping right! there but, don't worry I'm on vacation so, I'll have plenty of time to make the Next Chapter!**

**Fuya: Yup!~**

**Akemi: So please REVIEW!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Love

**Akemi: I've got it!**

**Fuya: WHAT?**

**Akemi: I just realized...**

**Fuya: Realized?...**

**Akemi: ...Were starting the story!...**

**Fuya: -_-"...**

* * *

Tori shouted "What was that?!" Rio walked in front of the closet "I wonder?" Rio reaches out to the closet door and...

Rio open the door and found nothing but, said "Hm? I guess I imagine it! false alarm Tori!" as she closed the door...

Yuma and Shark were hiding deep inside the closet, where there was lots of coats and clothing to hide in!

Shark sighed "Yuma are you okay?" Yuma breathe heavily 'Y-yeah...but, that was a close one..." then, Shark started nibbling on to Yuma's neck leaving him a mark and Yuma made a little yelp "S-stop...we shouldn't...continue and what if your sister comes back...?" Shark ignored Yuma and kissed him but, a deep one with he's tongue dancing around Yuma's mouth. Yuma couldn't help but kiss back

Shark breathing heavily and said "You're lucky your cute..." Yuma sigh in relief but, shark then pointed out "Which is why I'm still going to keep going further..."

that said as Shark continues kissing and touching Yuma...

Yuma moaned and said "Wh-what!?..but Regina-...ah.." Shark interrupted "Don't Reginald...me? I want you..." Yuma stood up and said "Re-Shark...I don't think I'm ready yet...I mean can you wait...I'm just...a little scared..." Yuma said looking cute making Shark have a nosebleed

Shark hold his nose as the nosebleed started to run down then, Yuma said "Are you alright!? shark?"

Shark clean the nosebleed off and then, looked at Yuma with a smile "Okay I'll let you go this time but, next time I won't go easy on you!" Yuma blushed and nodded

They both walked out of the closet and the close was clear, Rio and Tori were in the living room. Shark said quietly "Okay let's go..." Shark jumped out the window

Yuma asked "are you sure about this?" Shark held out he's arms "Don't worry I'll catch you" Yuma trusted shark and jumped "ah...AHHHH!"

He fell on top of Shark "Oh! sorry shark, I guess that was an epic fail" Yuma chuckled and Shark just started at Yuma noticing their in an awkward position

Shark blushed and looked away "um...can..you get off of me?.." Yuma was startled because he noticed as well then, they heard Rio

Rio said "did you here that?" Tori responded "Maybe it came from upstairs?" Rio said back "Let's check!"

Shark announced "Now it's our chance let's go!" Yuma ran with shark and then open the front door but, started acting like nothing happened

Shark said "I'm home!" Rio race down stairs and jumped on shark into a hug then, said "Welcome come back Shark~"

Tori came and asked "Shark why did you kidnap Yuma in school I mean everyone was watching?!"

Shark was nervous but started acting cool as usual "Well why were you here? Hm?" Tori yelled "Don't change the subject! now tell me!"

Rio continued "That's right, Tori came because she worries for Yuma and on top off that she has a crush on you, Reginald!...oh.."

Shark and Tori frozen in shock...then Shark said "Um...well, sorry Tori...but I don't really..."

Tori interrupted "No! Shark I don't have a crush on you Rio just assumes that I do...but, I do like someone..." Tori blushes, Yuma started to notice tori was blushing but, he smiled "Hey, Hey tori how long have you liked this person?" Tori started then said "Ever since he helped us out of the rain..."

Yuma was surprised but, Tori continued "I know it might be weird that the fact he stolen number cards and souls but, when he last dueled you and left I felt lonely like I actually miss the Number Hunter...because I love him!" Tears starts running down Tori's face

Yuma said in he's thoughts /I see the one Tori loves...is Kite...I knew it.!/ "You know Someday Kite, will come back from his trip! so don't worry Tori"

Rio said proudly " Yeah! Kite will come back and you two can be together again! And can live happily ever after! Romantic!"

Shark sweat drops "Y-Your really are over doing it...rio"

Tori smiled " I'm okay! I can wait for him...but..." Yuma and Rio wondering what she's going to say, Tori said "He has no Idea how I feel and I have a feeling he likes...Dextra..." Tori said looking down

Yuma then, grab Tori's hand and said "Tori...If you really love him then, Keep care for him until he realizes he cares about you, In other words Don't give up on him!" Tori stares at Yuma "Yuma...yeah thank you, Yuma!" She smiles

Yuma nodded then, he's stomach started growling, he laughed "Um...so can we eat!" Shark said as he tap he's head "Baka! Next time control you hung-" Shark's stomach growled too

Yuma smirked and said " you were saying?" Shark blushed and said "Fine, let's go eat..." Rio said "Okay let's go!"

But, someone knocked on the door. Tori said "Huh? who could that be?" She open the door and saw a man in hood " Who are you?"

? said "well you don't remember me? Tori...Yuma...Shark...and Rio" Yuma asked "How do you know our names?"

? chuckled and said with a ghostly sound "Because your all going to die..." Rio, Yuma, and Tori screamed "EH!? Why?!"

Shark said "Enough with the jokes...Mr. Number Hunter..." They stopped screaming and became confused "Number Hunter...?...EH!?"

Rio said " So that means..." Yuma continues "That Your..." Tori finished "Kite!..."

? took off the hood and they were right it was Kite "Sorry, Hey everyone I'm back" Tori smiled and jumped to Kite into a hug "Your back!"

Kite was in shock that he notice Tori was crying and understood tori missed him a lot...and couldn't help but smile a little

Yuma asked "But, wait why did you wear the hood and said 'Because your all going to die...' hm?"

Kite scratched he's head and said "He, he because I wanted to see if you felt for that I guess I was right...ha, ha"

Rio, Yuma, and Tori got angry and said together "ARE YOU KIDDING MEEE!?"

* * *

**Akemi: Will stop their so how did you like it?~**

**Fuya: and remember they will be more Zexal shipping in this story to make it interesting!**

**Leah: Hai, Hai!**

**Akemi: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you this is Leah-Chan, If you want to know who she is then theirs a link in my profile that says My old account, when you go there you'll see her account and know who she is~ ^U^**

**Fuya: OKAY! don't forget to REVIEW TO Know that next part of This Chapter!**

**Akemi: Well then Sayonara~ ^0^**


	5. Chapter 5: Kite's Back!

**Akemi: This story has something to do with Kite and...blah, blah lemon blah, blah lemon~**

**Fuya: Akemi-Chan...um...can we start...the story**

**Akemi: hey, hey no need to be shy, Fuya-Kun.. now let begin my story ^U^**

* * *

**Continuing... **

Rio, Yuma, and Tori got angry and said together "ARE YOU KIDDING MEEE!?"

A few hours later...

Kite sat with the other but, Shark as usual didn't join they because for the fact he hate Kite's guts. Yuma walks to shark and said "It's great that Kite's back, right?"

Shark responded "Like I care..." Yuma looked at Shark see he has his cold eyes when he's really mad then, Yuma said "Shark, I thought you and Kite made up...and became friends.."

Shark said quietly "I don't care if he's here, I don't care if he came back, and I don't care about him at all!" Yuma said "Shark, promise me you won't do something reckless to Kite..."

Shark asked angrily "And why do you even care?" Yuma responded "Because Kite is my friend so I take care of my friends...Shark.."

Shark calmed down and said "Yeah, Yeah fine I promise..." Yuma said cutely "Pinky Promise!~" Shark said "Yuma, I'm not a child!.."

Yuma wined " Pppllleeeaaassseee!~ Shark-kun..." Shark blushed. He stuck out his pinky and said "Fine I promise..."

Yuma hugged shark "Thank you, Shark-Kun..."

Shark said "Quit calling me that!"

Yuma teasing "Why not, Shark-Kun?"

"Stop it"

"Shark-Kun~"

"Enough! Yuma!"

"Shark-Kun~ 3"

Rio and Tori watched Yuma & Shark argument then Rio said "huh? what's up with those two?..." Tori said with sweat drops "I have no Idea..."

And then, Tori notice Kite was staring at Tori. She blushed and said "Something wrong?" Kite stood up and walked out the door without a word

Rio asked "I wonder what's up with him?" Tori Walk out the door after Kite but, Kite was outside sitting in a bench

Tori asked "Kite, Are you okay?" Kite was just staring in the clouds then, looked at Tori "I'm okay...It's just I surprisingly missed you all"

Tori blushed and sat next to Kite. She remembered what Yuma and Rio told her "um...uh...K-Kite...Just being courious...do you have a...girlfriend?"

Kite was surprised and then, started staring at Tori leaning closer

Tori startled "Wh-What?..." Kite said "Why do you want to know?" Tori nervously responded "It's because...Rio and Yuma wants to know...even I wanted to know.."

Tori said in her thoughts /I said it! but, how will kite respond.../ Kite said "You know I do like someone..."

She jumped in surprise "Really?! Who? what is she like! Kite pinched Tori's nose "oi, enough with the questions.." Tori yelled "ow, ow...but I-..."

Kite yelled back "Hey! didn't you said you just wanted to know If I have a girlfriend..?" They both were quiet and didn't speak

until Kite said "And you don't have to worry tori...I have no girlfriend..." Tori annoyed "Who said I was worry?!"

Kite looked at tori's expression and started laughing. Which made tori blush then, smile and laugh too! (Cute!)

An hour later (Inside the house)

Rio is watching Shark slicing the cucumber and then she said "So how was it? hm?" Shark glared at Rio "What are you talking about?" Rio said seductively "I mean about Yuuma-kun~ was it good?"

Shark chopped the blushed and turned away "Your imagining things!" Rio teasing "Come on Shark-kun~ Tell me the detail!" Yuma came in "What details?"

Shark continues slicing the cucumber "Nothing important" Rio ran to Yuma and hug him "Hey, Yuma-Kun why don't you tell me how was it?" Yuma confused "It?"

Rio smirked "You know, with Shark you did it didn't you?" Yuma cheeks were bright red "Um...well...yes..."

Rio jumped in excitement "Really? Really!? tell me the detail? how did it feel?..." Yuma's thought /Ri-Rio is really excited about this...a little too excited/

She said "Or...maybe Shark let it out!~" Shark and Yuma were embarrassed then shark yelled "PERVERT! MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS"

Rio yelled back "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS?! I'M YOUR SISTER I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

Yuma cut in between them "IO! why don't we just get along...and.." Shark and Rio said together "SHUT UP, YUMA! STAY OUT OF THIS!" then, they continue arguing

Astral appears "Yuma? what's going on?" Yuma said "Oh! Astral! nothing really...just Rio and Reginald arguing about...me.."

Astral surprised "Reg..inald? did you just say shark's name? Yuma?" Yuma looked at Astral "D-D-Did I my mistake! I mean Shark! ha, ha, ha!"

Astral confused and start asking "Why are we in Shark's house?" Yuma said blushing "Well you see Shark took me on a date and bring me here...and...and..."

Yuma remembers what they did or what they almost did and then Yuma starts fantasies about what could have happen

Yuma squealed "AW! I can't say it it's too embarrassing!~" Astral sweat drops but still confused "Um...what's a date?"

Yuma stopped and looked at Astral "well a date is when you like someone a lot and you want to get to know that person and also have a good relationship!"

Astral responded "I see so you like Kite, Shark, and Me a lot. So doesn't that me we all have to go on a date?" Yuma face-palm "No idiot! you're not getting it!"

Shark said "Yuma stop talking to Astral!" Yuma said "Oh shark, your done arguing?" Kite and Tori walked in then, froze

Tori said "What the heck happened here!?" Rio sitting in the couch like a princess "Well we had a fight but worked it out! but I guess we got carried away"

Kite said "oh I see..." Yuma said "Sorry but, me and Astral, need to get home grandma and Akari might be worried well bye!"

Shark asked "wait just a minute! Just what were you two talking about?" Astral said "Yuma told me what a date is so I was telling him, he should go on a date with Shark and Kite since Yuma like you two...right yuma?"

Yuma covered his face with his hands "Astral...stop embarrassing me!"

Rio Fangirl squealed "AW! SHARK, KITE, AND YUMA GOING OUT?! TOGETHER! THREESOME! KAWAII!...Yuma if that happens they both we'll get their hands all over you!"

Yuma in shock "Um...well...I don't think it's possible" Shark yelled "THAT'S GROSS GOING OUT WITH KITE! MAKES ME SICK!

Kite angry "NO WAY! I RATHER DATE TORI!" everyone was quiet and just looked at Kite. Tori blushed and said "R-really...?

Kite said "Um...I was joking! ha, ha! just to show I don't like Shark at all! Shark said back "Same goes for you!..."

Yuma walked away "Okay I'm done here...I'll see you all tomorrow...bye" Tori said "I need to go to bye!" Kite walked out "Like I care if I see you again..." he said as he left

Rio yawned "I'm tired let's go to bed shark..." Shark said "yeah...whatever..." Rio giggled "You want me to bring the nightlight?"

Shark screamed 'SHUT UP! RIO!"

* * *

**Akemi: that's it for now bye-bye **

**Fuya: *cries* Akemi-Senpai...**

**Akemi: Fuya-Kun? !**

**Fuya: It's over why?!**

**Akemi: Fuya-Kun, please It takes time be patient...for me~**

**Fuya: *blushes* HAI!**

**Akemi: So please REVIEW! well Sayonara!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

**Akemi: I'm back! Oh yeah!**

**Fuya: -_-" So much confidence...yup that's Akemi... **

**Akemi: Fuya-Senpai!~**

**Fuya: Let's just start the story!...*blushes***

* * *

It's been a month since me and Shark been going out...and...well HE KEEPS SEDUCING ME! I'm serious he just won't stop and we never do it. It's always I said "No" and Shark complains but, stop what he's doing

I know were lovers but, I'm just not ready for that I mean I'm just really scared

Tori shouted "YUMA!" Yuma woke up "Huh?" Tori said "Idiot what do you mean 'Huh'? In was just asking you, are you making progress?"

Yuma responded still tired "Progress of what?"

Tori messed up Yuma's hair "do you have brain-damage? I mean with you and shark?" Yuma frowned "We are still at kissing...no sex"

Tori shouted "S-S-Sex! who said anything about that..!" Yuma smirked "hey you asked me if I was making progress so, you must have meant sex?"

Then, someone interrupted them "Yuma-Senpai" Yuma jumped " TREY! what are you doing here?!..." Trey said "I'm attending this school now! with my brother"

Tori said "So wait...that means" Quattro walked in class. Trey ran back to his brother.

Quattro announced "Hello! ladies! me and my brothers are new at this school!, I'm Quattro Arclight.."

Trey said "Hello~ My name is Trey Arclight" he said with a cute smile

All the girls in class squealed "IT'S QUATTRO! AND HIS CUTE LITTLE BROTHER! KYA!~"

Tori was with sweat drops "He, he...Quattro's fans still cheer for him after what he did..." She said laughing nervously

Rio walked infront of Quattro "Well if it isn't Scar...Still playing with your fans, huh?" Quattro responded back "It's been a while Ice Queen...so are you still acting like you rule the place?"

"playboy"

"Ice B***"

"A*****"

"Drama Queen B***"

They stared at each other for a moment and then started laughing together

Yuma said "What the f** was that?" Tori said "I don't know what kind of relationship they have..?"

Rio said "Nice to see you again, Quattro" Quattro chuckled "I feel the same" Yuma and Tori watched them talked with a confused look.

Yuma said "Um...so you two are friends or enemies? Rio smiled "Friends...I missed you Quattro!"

Quattro said with confidence "of course who would miss me?" Rio said "Still act like your some hot stuff" Quattro responded "Still act like a Beauty Princess?"

They both hugged each other than, Shark came between them

Shark pull them apart from their hug "They this is a school not a hug-fest!" Quattro said "Well if it isn't ocean blue...still don't like me huh?"

Shark yelled "Like I'll ever like you!" Quattro said smirking "hm...why don't I make you like me? hm?" as he touched him face getting closer

Yuma was watching what Quattro was doing and felt really sad because it looked like he was going to kiss him

But, Shark pushed him away and said "Still like to be a playboy but, let me give you a warning. before he said anything he grab Quattro's arm tightly

"If you ever touch my sister or get near my face again, it'll be the last thing you'll see!"

he said with an angry look

Quattro laughed "Jeez, shark I was only kidding! I'm not gay or anything...I like someone else.."

Trey whispered "Um...big brother people are watching..."

Everyone saw the whole event and Quattro said "Did I ever tell you all I do fanservice~" then, it changed the mood in the class by the girls squealing again

**During lunch Yuma walked out of class ignoring Shark**

Tori asked "Yuma where you go?" Yuma responded "I just need to get some refresh air..." after he said that he left the classroom

Rio said "Is Yuma alright? he looks sad like he saw someone terrible!"

Tori said worried "He acting like that when Quattro talked to Shark...hmm?"

Shark walked in on them "Hey! Where's Yuma?"

Rio responded "He just left the room but he looked sad...did something happened?"

Shark just walked out of the room to find Yuma "I'm going to look for him..."

Rio said "We should follow.."

Tori asked "Why it's their business?"

Rio said with pride "That's the point! aren't you curious?"

Tori blushed "Y-Yes but what if they do something like...um...you know..."

Rio stand up and walked to the door "It'll be fine come on! let's check it out"

Tori said as she walked with Rio "I have a bad feeling right now.."

Rio and Tori chased after Shark but, Secretly so he won't notice

**Outside of school**

Shark was walking around the school looking for Yuma and remembered where Yuma goes when he's feeling sad. Shark ran to his motorbike and drove to where Yuma might be.

Yuma was in the field where it's has an Ocean view

Astral appears "Yuma? why are you upset?" Yuma pouted "It's nothing just me getting angry!" Astral asked "For what purpose?"

Yuma stuttered "W-Well it's because...I...got jealous..." Astral confused "What's Jealous?" Yuma answered "When you feel envy for someone else or feeling bitter and unhappy...I felt jealous because Quattro was too close to Shark and that hurt my heart..."

Astral said "...why towards Quattro?" Yuma said "Because I love Shark...and I want him all to myself...I know it's a little selfish, huh?"

Astral stared at Yuma with a question on he's mind "/Yuma says he loves Shark? interesting...what a weird feeling for two boys to feel for each other.../"

Astral disappear to give Yuma some space

Yuma said "...I wonder If...Shark...likes him...little..."

"You're an Idiot..." Yuma heard a voice and It was Shark behind him

Yuma shouted "Sh-Shark!? when did you get here?" Shark said "I've been here when you started talking to Astral..."

Yuma yelled "How did you know I was talking to Astral" Shark messed up Yuma's hair "Moron who would you be talking to?"

Yuma laughed "Stop that! It tickles..." Shark stop messing up his hair and started kissing Yuma. They started making out and then.

Shark said "You know you don't have to be jealous..." Yuma blushed "S-So you don't like Quattro?" Shark shouted "WHAT!? you actually think I like that A***?

Yuma surprised and keep listening to what Shark had to say "and for one thing I don't like Quattro...I love you remember? and I only Love you"

Yuma said "I'm sorry...Sharku~" Shark embraced Yuma "I won't forgive you!..." Yuma gasped "Bu-But!

Shark said as he slid under Yuma's shirt "You have to take a Punishment..." Shark nibbled on Yuma's ear and kissed Yuma's neck gently

Yuma said "Sh-Shark...please can we do this some other time..." Shark stared at Yuma and Said "Your right we should do this some other time..."

Yuma was relieved "Thanks" Then Shark starts carrying Yuma like a Bride "Which is right now! Let's go to my place" Yuma shouted "SHARK! Let me down!"

Shark said "I'll let you down when we get home" Yuma blushed "Baka! PERVERT!..." Shark chuckled "Say what ever you want I'm still going to keep going"

**They arrived at the Kastle Residents**

Shark put Yuma down from carrying him

Shark said "Time for you Punishment.." he said with an evil grin

* * *

**Akemi: RAPE!**

**Fuya: It's not rape if he enjoys it, Akemi-chan...**

**Akemi: Looks like rape to me**

**Fuya: Akemi-Chan, did you drink coffee this morning?**

**Akemi: ...maybe...**

**Fuya: -_-" no wonder **

**Akemi: PLEASE REVIEW! TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT 'rape'! **

**Fuya: Sayonara!~ **


	7. Chapter 7: Yuma's Punishment

**Akemi: Hai! Here's the next Chapter!**

**Fuya: I'll warn you this time will have Lemon and boyXb-**

**Akemi: Fuya-Kun, why do we have to tell them if they can see it's called "Shark's my boyfriend?" I know get it**

**Fuya: Akemi-Chan, It's just how it is**

**Akemi: Fine! If you don't enjoy Yaoi especially the ones with hard ones feel free to get out of this chapter now**

**Fuya: -_-" Why does this always happen...**

* * *

Shark put Yuma down from carrying him

Shark said "Time for you Punishment.." he said with an evil grin

Yuma said "Um...oh! look at the time looks like It's late I guess I'll head home, Thanks for-!"

He took Yuma's wrist and threw him in the bed. Yuma said "S-S-Shark! um..I really have to lea-!" Shark interrupted Yuma with a Passionate kiss.

Shark put his tongue inside Yuma's mouth and start doing the French kiss. Yuma did the same and kissed back then, Shark pulled Yuma's shirt as he kisses him and plays with his nipple. Yuma moaned "Shark...mmm" He continues to strip Yuma's shirt off

He started licking Yuma every inch Yuma's body chest "...no...stop...ah..." Yuma said with a moaning sound

Shark flicked Yuma's nipples again and started teasing Yuma

Yuma blushed and moaned a little trying not to let Shark hear

"...what? not good enough...hm?" Shark said as he continues to take off Yuma's pants and later than, Yuma was fully exposed

Shark started kissing Yuma all over his chest "..Ah!..Sh-Shark..." Then, Shark chuckled and Yuma yelled "Wh-What's so funny?!"

Shark responded "Oh...nothing it's just I think we should go all the way this time..." he said while touching Yuma member " Ah!..hn...your...enjoying this...aren't...you?"

Shark said "Maybe...but, I'm not satisfied yet!..."

Shark put on lotion on his hands then he said "I'm going to fill you in so just relax.."

While he said his sentence, he put one finger inside his partner. Yuma moaned "AH! ...it hurts..." then, shark put the second finger in "You like that don't you?"

Yuma said "..hn...shut up...just be inside me...already!"

Shark smirked "As you wish.." he leaned into yuma and got inside him and Yuma moaned. "H-H-How is this a punishment!?" Yuma said

"Why you want me to stop?" Shark said with a mischievous smile

"No It's just...I love you too much...and um...I want us to" Yuma responded

Shark chuckled "okay then, I'm going to move..so" He thrust inside Yuma and rubbed his member at the same time

Yuma said "Shark...Please...I can't hold on much longer.."

Shark said as he thrusted into Yuma "Just hold on... a little longer..."

Yuma screamed in pleasure "SHARK! More!...please!"

Shark gave Yuma a mark "So needy...I'll do as you wish then.." Shark thrust more and Yuma

Yuma said with a moan "Sh-Shark...I'm coming...Ah!" Shark responded "Just coming...already"

Yuma yelled with pleasure "SHARK!~...Ah...ah"

**An hour later**

Yuma was doing the laundry cleaning out what they just did in his room "/I can't believe we didn't and on top of that in my room!?/

Shark sneaked up behind Yuma and hugged him "Did you enjoyed that?~"

Yuma blushed "I...It was good...you were really good at it though?" Shark said "I guess I'm used to it..."

Yuma blushed bright red "Used to it!? what does that suppose to mean?! Don't tell me, your cheating on me!?

Shark laughed "I was joking! besides that was our first time or was it?"

Yuma grabbed Shark's shirt "Yes...it was and your were teasing me!?" Shark broke free from Yuma's grasp

Later Shark sat down on the couch and said "I couldn't resist your cute expression..." Yuma blushed "Shark..." Then, Shark laughed

Yuma yelled "What!? Are you messing with me Shark-chan!" Shark fell of his seat

Yuma was surprised "Why...why did you just fell off?" Shark grabbed Yuma's shirt "Don't you dare call me that!?"

Yuma said "You mean 'Shark-Chan' ?" Shark yelled "Yes! That name!"

Then, Yuma smirked in a evil way "Okay I won't Shark-Chan..." Shark startled "I said don't call me that!" Yuma repeated "Shark-chan, Shark-chan, Shark-chan!"

Shark ran to Yuma "Why you..!" Yuma ran off "You have to catch me first, Shark-Chan!" He stick his tongue out and ran off

"Yuma get back here!"

"What are you doing to do about Shark-Chan~"

"Stop saying that!"

"Make me stop, Shark-Chan!"

"Your so died!"

"Shark-Chan! Shark-Chan! Shark-Chan!

Shark finally caught Yuma and then Yuma laughed "Okay, Okay I'll stop you got me...you can let go now.." Yuma tried to get up but Shark pinned him down

Shark said "I think you need an another...Punishment.." Yuma had sweat drops and responded "I-I'm...SORRY! Shark please don't!" Shark said "Then start begging"

He started carrying Yuma to the bedroom "Hey! Idiot! Stop! Please, Shark come on...I've had enough!"

"SHARK!?" Yuma's thoughts "/Shark's a Pervert! But...I Love him.../"

* * *

**Akemi: Wasn't that just...Cute?**

**Fuya: I'll say but, Why did you spend your money on buy SharkbaitShipping Items on eBay?**

**Akemi: Why you have blue hair?**

**Fuya: ...good...point...**

**Leah: Akemi-Chan, That was great!~ but still I agree with Fuya...**

**Akemi: Anyways! I hope you all love did, Please review for next Chapter**

**Fuya: Merry Christmas...**

**Leah: Happy New Year!...**

**Akemi: Sayonara!~ ^U^**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Gift

**Akemi: Hello I was going to make a Christmas special on this chapter so I put this it might be late but, Fanfiction wasn't working so well**

**Fuya: And now it is**

**Akemi: Okay well enjoy this chapter ^U^~**

* * *

It was 9 pm at night, I'm Yuma Tsukumo and I'm going to say this is the worst day of my life! Last night Shark gave me a punishment and...It...was...PAINFUL!

Yuma pouted "I can't believe he did that to me and I'm still in pain!" Right now I invited Tori because she begged me and well...

**Flashback!**

**Tori said "Yuma can I please come over to your place!?" she announced**

**Yuma replied "I don't know I mean if I bring you over my sis and grandma might get the wrong Idea..."**

**Tori pleaded "Please Yuma! I'll do anything just please let me come to your place!" She said with a cute expression**

**Yuma said with an awkward face "F-Fine! Just stop doing that...do that with Kite will ya"**

**Tori blushed " That has nothing to do with this!"**

**End Flashback**

Yuma said to himself "although I have no Idea why she wants to come over so badly..." then Yuma stopped and looked outside...IT WAS SNOWING! Yuma was amazed "Wow! That's a lot of snow!...wait!" Yuma looked at the calendar and it said it was December 24. He just remembered Its Christmas Eve!

Yuma said "How can I forget?!...I wonder If shark remembers..." a moment later Astral appeared

Astral said "Yuma? Why are you so concern about Shark? I do not understand?"

Yuma responded with a blush "Well it's because he's my boyfriend and I worry about him..."

Astral asked "So by Shark being your friend and being Male he is your Boyfriend?...?"

Yuma blushed hard "Ye-yes that's correct..."

Astral continued "So If I am your Friend and Male does that make me your boyfriend, too?" Yuma jumped and fell on the couch. Astral was upside down and confused on Yuma's Action...

Yuma Blushed even harder "IDIOT! NO It doesn't...*Sighs* Look it mean me and Shark are lovers like we love each other and be together...and kiss...and...have...se...se...x...se...never mind!"

Astral was still confused but understood a little "Okay...So what's a Lover?

Yuma face palm " Damn! Your annoying! Just do your observation and find out yourself"

Astral said "I see well then I guess I will observe you and Shark..."

Yuma didn't hear what Astral said last..."/observe Who?../"

The door ringed. Yuma rushed to the door and saw Tori in front of him

Tori said with a welcome face "Hi Yuma.."

Yuma asked "Tori can I ask you something, honestly..?"

Tori answered "Okay? What is it?

Yuma responded "That outfit..."

Tori was wear a Christmas outfit of Girls who...you know...

Yuma said with a laugh "What are you putting on a show for Kite or something?..." Tori blushed and hit Yuma on the head

Tori Blushed " Tha-That's not funny! And don't put Kite into this conversation!"

Yuma smirked "But imagine Kite seeing you in that...?...I bet he'll melt all over you..."

Tori just entered in Yuma house, she asked "Where's Your family?"

Yuma said "Out shopping...But why were you wearing that in the first place..?"

Tori said "I was wearing this because Me and Rio were doing a play...but this play was a little bit over the top so I left...and didn't have time to change"

Yuma said nervously "I-I see...well you can use my sister clothes its in her room down the hall I need to get something from the store for a bit.."

Tori said as she walked in his sister's room "Okay just be careful! because you're so clumsy!"

Yuma said with an annoyed face "Hai, Hai! Okay well bye"

**After 2 hours shopping**

Yuma came out of the store and was exhausted "Phew! that was a long line..at least I'm done..!" Yuma noticed that Shark was alone in a bench

and it was the bench where Yuma goes to clear he's mind...

"Shark!" Shark turned around and saw Yuma running at him

Shark responded "Yuma...Why are you here?"

Yuma said "I was going to ask the same.."

Shark said "I'm here because I want to clear my mind"

Yuma was teasing shark "Wow? the Tough duelist Shark is clearing he's mind? that can't be good"

Shark strike back "I'm Serious!..."

Yuma sat next to shark "Why are you thinking about..?"

Shark said looking at the snow "Rio...and you..."

Yuma blushed "S-So you thought of me...huh?"

Shark said sadly "I'm sorry, I gave you a punishment and it was not with love but with pain...I'm sorry"

Yuma blushed extremely hard he said in his thoughts /He thought about how I felt and about me...I don't hate him for what he did...I love him!/"

Yuma said "Baaaka! No need to be sad besides it was my fault...although you did give me pain you know.."

Shark was confused and Yuma hugged him and said "You gave me more than that...and I'm okay If you do that stuff because I love you"

Yuma let go of shark and looked at him with a cute expression he always use but, Shark started laughing

It was very shocking to Yuma "Wh-Why! ARE YOU LAUGHING!?"

Shark chuckled "Wow for so little kid you can make good confession now I have to say something that'll beat it but, I guess al I have to do is.."

Shark kissed Yuma in a deep passion

Yuma panted "St-Stop doing that...were in public..."

Shark smirked " I can't help it your just too cute...Yuma" He said while licking Yuma's ear

Yuma pulled away "Ba-Baka! Why would you do that were outside! can you wait until we get home!"

Shark blushed lightly "So you want to do it at your house?!"

Yuma blushed a little "Actually I prefer your house...and If we do it on my house my sister might find out.."

Shark realized "YOUR SISTER DOESN'T KNOW YET!?"

Yuma responded loudly "SORRY, SORRY! I DIDN'T HAVE TO TIME TO TELL HER...although she's been acting weird lately, It's probably nothing she's probably in her period...you know what woman have.."

Shark said blushing "That was a little too much information though"

Yuma relaxed laying down on Shark's lap. Yuma was staring at the stuff he bought and the clock strike 12 o'clock midnight, he realized something

Yuma announced "SHARK!"

Shark said "What? why are you yelling?"

Yuma pulled out a box and gave it to shark "here! It's a present!..."

Shark was confused "What's this for?" Yuma blushed "It's your Christmas present...Merry Christmas Reginald" Shark blushed and accepted Yuma's gift

He asked "Thanks" Yuma was glad he said that "Open it!" Shark open his gift and what he saw a Shark plushy with a mistletoe (Obvious!)

Shark asked "What's the mistletoe for?-" Yuma kissed shark and they stayed like that for 2 minutes of making out.

They stopped to catch their breath. Shark said "I didn't think you'd plan that.." Yuma smiled with a blush "What are you going to do about, Shark-Chan...hm?~

Shark got angry and picked up Yuma "Wh-What are you dong?!" Shark said "Until you stop calling me that I'm going to give you a punishment.."

Yuma yelled "Sorry, Sorry!~ Shark-Cha- I mean Shark Stop!"

'NO!"

"Please! I'll stop saying it"

"But this punishment is specially made for you since I didn't give you a Christmas gift...I'll have to make arrangements"

" /I have a bad feeling about this.../"

Someone was behind the tree spying on them it was Yuma's Sister!? Akari?!

Akari said "I don't believe what I'm seeing...Yuma and Shark...are Lovers!?..."

* * *

**Akemi: Wasn't that just interesting?~ ^U^**

**Fuya: What will Akari do next? And what will happen to Yuma and Shark**

**Akemi: And when will you stop asking questions? Find out next Chapter**

**Fuya: Don't forget to review!**

**Akemi: ^U^ Sayonara~~~~~**


End file.
